The subject technology is directed to machine tools and, in particular, is directed to machine tool spindle cartridges and spindle adaptors for dampening cutting tool vibrations.
Machine tools use a variety of cutting tools to shape and finish a work piece into a desired form. A cutting tool is mounted to a machine tool spindle which is rotated and fed into a work piece to remove material from the work piece using the cutting tool. In order to maximize the utilization of the machine tool, the spindle and mounted cutting tool are often rotated at high speeds in order to remove material from the work piece at the quickest rate possible. As the rotational speed and/or feed rate of the spindle and cutting tool is increased, tool vibration often develops resulting in poor surface finish on the work piece, reduced tool life and objectionable noise.